With the current population growth in the world today there is great importance on constructing new buildings for a variety of purposes. New construction techniques often require efficient processes for a quicker build time. One such technique is to use drywall (also known as plasterboard) panels in the interior fitting of the building. The drywall panel provides a premade surface for the interior of the building which can be decorated with minimal treatment beforehand. One such use of drywall panels is in the interior layout of the building whereby interior walls are constructed from a lightweight timber frame and the drywall panels are fixed to the timer frame.
Drywall is manufactured in large rectangular panels but often smaller portions of drywall need to be cut to size. One method of cutting drywall is to score the drywall panel with a knife and then break the drywall along the scored mark. A known guide for scoring drywall is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,331 which shows an apparatus for scoring an marking having stabilizing wings. The apparatus comprises a flat elongate portion for resting on the flat panel and a base with a contact edge for engaging with the edge of the drywall panel. The contact edge can slide along the edge of the dry wall panel.
A problem with this apparatus is that the user cannot use the apparatus in a confined space. For example if the user attempts to make a score line along the drywall panel in a vertical direction when the panel is stacked vertically, the base of the apparatus engages the ground and prevents the user making a score line right up to the edge. In this case a user would have to cut the drywall in a different place or different orientation and carry the smaller portion back. This is tiresome and inconvenient for the user especially since some drywall panels are over 20 Kg in weight.
Embodiments of the present invention aim to address the aforementioned problems.